muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 2485
This episode is available to view at the Museum of Television and Radio. {| border=1 cellspacing=0 cellpadding=8 valign=top |- bgcolor=#eeeeee ! Picture !! Segment !! Description |- | || SCENE 1 || In the early morning, Maria tells Linda how excited she is about her upcoming wedding to Luis. |- | || SCENE 1 cont'd || The entire cast (sans Maria and Luis) sings "What a Morning!" |- | || Cartoon || An ape escapes from the A train and heads over to a birthday party. This segment was cut from the Noggin version. |- | || Film || Photographic demonstration of ALL, MOST, SOME and NONE of an apple. This segment was cut from the Noggin version. |- | || Muppets || News Flash: Kermit reports on the London Fog. Also seen in episode 2404 |- | || Cartoon || Two flies land on a man's nose and take a bite. Artist: Cordell Barker This segment was cut from the Noggin version. |- | || SCENE 2 || Telly, Herry and Elmo have disagreements over who's the most important person at the wedding. |- | || Cartoon || Snacks On Parade: The Raisin! Artist: Bruce Cayard Also seen in episode 2404 |- | || Muppets / Celebrity || "Pretty Great Performances" features Placido Flamingo and the All-Animal Orchestra, led by conductor Seiji Ozawa Also seen in The Sesame Street Special |- | || Cartoon || L for Lion (sand) |- | || Muppets || Muppet/Kid: Grover asks Chelsea: What is love? Also seen in episode 2404 |- | || Cartoon || A cat desperately tries to open a can of cat food by himself while his mistress is on the phone. Animation by Dan Haskett |- | || SCENE 3 || Gina arranges the seating cards on the table; she and Big Bird sing "Near to You." |- | || Cartoon || An orchestra conductor asks "May I have an A, please?" at which point a giant letter A falls from the sky. |- | || Muppets || Ernie: "I love this boat!" And so does everyone else on it. |- | || Cartoon || L - shooting stars |- | || Song || "Me and My Chair" Also in episode 2096 This segment was cut from the Noggin version. |- | || Cartoon || A little girl explains what "next to" means. |- | || SCENE 4 || The Amazing Mumford uses his magic words to dress David and Gina for the wedding, but has little luck with Big Bird. |- | || Song || Joe Raposo sings "Dressed Up" This segment was cut from the Noggin version. Also seen in episode 2096 |- | || Muppets || African Alphabet Song Also seen in episode 2404 |- | || Cartoon || ADVENTURE! A man and woman escape a boulder, a crocodile, and other obstacles. Also seen in Episode 2404 |- | || SCENE 5 || Maria and Luis prepare for the wedding in separate rooms while singing "I'm Happy That I Love Him/Her." |- | || Cartoon || A man learns that it's better not to pick the flowers. Also seen in episode 1839 |- | || Muppets || Ernie and Bert: Ernie is confused when he sees Bert playing checkers with his pigeon, Bernice. |- | || Film || In an Alaskan village, a doctor makes a regular visit to a clinic. |- | || Cartoon || Madrigal alphabet Animation by Jeff Hale Also seen in episode 1093 |- | || SCENE 6 || The wedding ceremony is held on the roof. As it takes place, the guests' thoughts are represented in song ("Isn't S/he Wonderful?"). |- | || Song || Joe Raposo sings "I Believe in Little Things". re-filmed version |- | || SCENE 7 || The wedding reception is held in the arbor, as everyone dances during the closing credits. |- 2485 2485 Category:Marriage